Her Pearl
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Many on Homeworld have forgotten all about the gems who went on the Earth Mission. However, there is still one gem, a Pearl, that still deeply cares.


Back on Homeworld many months ago, Peridot had departed for Earth. Along with her came Jasper and Lapis. They never suspected that their mission would fail utterly. In present time, Peridot and Lapis are now Crystal Gems and Jasper is lost somewhere on Earth.

In present time on Homeworld, Yellow Diamond was furious for a simple Peridot betraying her and insulting her to her face. She was filled with rage, but she couldn't help but wonder where the Jasper and Lapis Lazuli were.

Several weeks had crawled by and there had been no word from anyone from the Earth Mission. Some gems began to worry and others started to forget all about the gems who went on the mission. However, there was one gem on Homeworld who couldn't stop thinking about the gems who went on the mission even if she tried.

This gem was a Pearl. Orange Pearl. Her gem was located on her face right where her nose should have been. Her skin was a light, fair peachy color. Her hair was a shade of beige that stretched down her neck. She wore simple, skin-tight, orange leotards and wore a see-through orange veil across her face. (Like the Indian women's veils)

Orange Pearl couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know the statuses of the gems from the Earth Mission. She headed for the Yellow Diamond control room.

Orange Pearl was right at the door, but before she could knock, it opened right in front of her. In the doorway stood Yellow Pearl.

"What do you want?" Yellow Pearl asked without showing a hint of care in her tone.

"I just wanted to know the status of the gems from the Earth Mission," Orange Pearl said in what sounded like an almost annoyed tone. Yellow Pearl was a Diamond's Pearl, so she always felt like she was above all other Pearls. Orange Pearl could easily get annoyed with Yellow Pearl in an instant.

"Well, sorry. Can't help you," Yellow Pearl said in a mocking tone.

"And why not?" Orange Pearl asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Yellow Pearl said. "we are low Pearls. We don't posses such information and we should have to reason to either."

"Well, if Pearls are so helpless," Orange Pearl said. "they need their owners to tell them what to do, right?"

"I suppose," Yellow Pearl said.

"Well, my owner has been gone for months and I wanted to be aware of her status," Orange Pearl said.

"Wait," Yellow Pearl said. "your owner was a part of the Earth Mission?"

"Yes," Orange Pearl replied.

"To whom do you belong?" Yellow Pearl asked starting to sound intrigued.

"The Jasper sent on the Earth Mission," Orange Pearl said.

"What?!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed.

"Pearl," a voice called from inside the control room. "What is going on out there?"

"Remember the incident with the Earth Mission?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"Yes," the voice replied sounding slightly more firm.

"This Pearl here belonged to the leader of the mission," Yellow Pearl said with a smirk appearing on her face.

"Bring her in here," the voice calmly said.

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl said pushing Orange Pearl into the control room.

"Wait! What?!" Orange Pearl exclaimed.

Before she could do anything, Orange Pearl was right in front of Yellow Diamond herself. She slightly quivered worrying that she was in trouble for what she had done.

"You belong to Jasper?" Yellow Diamond calmly asked.

"Y-y-yes, my Diamond," Orange Pearl stuttered.

"You know much about her then, yes?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Y-y-yes. I-I-I suppose," Orange Pearl stuttered.

"Her whereabouts are currently unknown," Yellow Diamond said. "However, I am sending out five Ruby guards to find her."

"Oh, okay," Orange Pearl said. "So, should I go or..."

"I wasn't finished speaking," Yellow Diamond said.

"Oh," Orange Pearl said turning back to face Yellow Diamond.

"I believe you have some useful information for the mission," Yellow Diamond said. "Therefore you'd be a useful informant and should go with the Rubies."

"Really?" Orange Pearl asked.

"Yes," Yellow Diamond said. "Report to the launching decks immediately."

"Yes, my Diamond," Orange Pearl said and quickly left the control room.

"Why don't we just head out?" one of the Rubies asked.

"Yellow Diamond said she found us an informant, and we can't leave until she gets here," the Ruby with the visor said.

"Well, whoever it is, they'd better hurry up. We're burning daylight!" the Ruby that had her gem on her shoulder said.

"Burning?!" the newbie Ruby exclaimed.

"Not literally," the Ruby with the visor said slapping herself.

"I wonder who this supposed informant is," the Ruby that had a gem placed on her naval said.

"Whoever she is, I hope that she actually proves to be of use," the Ruby with the visor said.

Orange Pearl stepped onto the launching decks. She looked around until she saw the Rubies' roaming eye and quickly walked over to them.

"Is that her?" the Ruby with a gem replacing her eye asked. "She's just a Pearl."

"Yellow Diamond sent her for a reason," the Ruby with the visor said. "We don't question her authority."

Orange Pearl slowly approached the Rubies.

"Are you the informant Yellow Diamond dent to meet us?" the Ruby with the visor asked.

"Yes," Orange Pearl replied.

"Why'd Yellow Diamond send a Pearl?" one of the Rubies whispered to another.

"To whom do you belong?" the Ruby with the visor asked.

"Jasper. The one assigned to the Earth mission," Orange Pearl replied.

"Well, that explains it," a Ruby whispered.

"Let's move out!" the Ruby with the visor said stepping into the ship. One by one the Rubies got into the roaming eye.

All the Rubies were in the roaming eye but Orange Pearl wasn't.

"What's the holdup?!" the Ruby with a gem on her shoulder asked.

"I don't think I'll fit," Orange Pearl said.

"Just shrink or something," a Ruby said.

Orange Pearl started to glow as her physical form got smaller and smaller.

"How about this?" Orange Pearl asked.

"A little bit smaller," a Ruby said.

Orange Pearl glowed once more as she started to shrink again.

"Okay good," a Ruby said. "Now get in."

Orange Pearl hopped into the roaming eye. She was now extremely small. She was no bigger than a doll.

"Aww. You're so cute when your small," the Ruby with the naval gem squealed.

"Could you be quiet for just five minutes?" the Ruby with the gem on her shoulder yelled.

"Can you all stop fighting?!" the Ruby with the visor shouted. "We're taking off. Pearl, sit down."

Orange Pearl somewhat reluctantly sat in the Ruby with the naval gem's lap.

"Earth, here we come," the Ruby with the visor said.

"Oh boy," Orange Pearl said under her breath.


End file.
